Галактическая Империя/Канон
[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов|''Звёздные войны'': Эпизод III Месть ситхов]] * Фашистский режим [[Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда|''Звёздные войны'': Эпизод IV Новая надежда]]Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактикеВ книге Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике во внутривселенском тексте указывается, что Дженьёру Битски, автору книги, не нравится "непоколебимый фашистский образ", помещённый на проимперском пропагандистском плакате Единая Империя превыше всего. Таким образом установлен факт того, что во вселенной Звёздных войн существовал термин "фашизм" и что в Империи был установлен фашистский режим. |декларация=Провозглашение Нового порядка |конституция=Имперская Хартия |глава государства=Галактический Император |глава правительства=Великий ВизирьТаркин |главнокомандующий= |фактический лидер=*Галактический император Шив Палпатин [[Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар|''Звёздные войны.'' Эпизод V Империя наносит ответный удар]] *Гранд-адмирал Рей Слоун Последствия: Долг жизни *Советник Империи Галлиус Рэкс |исполнительная власть=*Имперский правящий совет *Теневой совет |законодательная власть=Имперский Сенат |судебная власть= |вооружённые силы = Имперские вооружённые силы |столица=Имперский город, Имперский центр |язык=Основной языкПоследствия |денежная единица=Имперский кредит |религия=*Все культы вне закона''Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь'' *Ситхи *Новый порядок |праздники=День Империи |гимн=«Слава Империи» |образована из=Галактической Республики |дата образования=19 ДБЯ — из твита следует, что Империя образовалась за 19 лет до Битвы при Явине |дата раздробления=4 ПБЯ |дата реорганизации=Через некоторое время после 5 ПБЯ, превратившись во множество независимых наций, систем и фракций, включая Первый Орден. |дата роспуска=Через некоторое время после подписания Галактического соглашения |дата возрождения= |эпоха= }} Галактическая Империя, также известная как Первая Галактическая Империя и Новый Порядок, обычно называемая Империей, Порядком, а после уничтожения — Старой Империей — авторитарное государство, образованное из Галактической Республики после завершения Войн клонов. Наращивавший силы последние годы существования Республики лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус окончательно утвердил правительство под своим контролем, провозгласив себя первым Галактическим Императором Шивом Палпатином. Через махинации своих обеих ипостасей — Верховного Канцлера и Лорда ситхов, — он смог уничтожить Орден джедаев и депопуляризировать Галактический Сенат, положив конец тысячелетию демократии. Почти два десятилетия имперской машине Палпатина не существовало преград: любые попытки сопротивления сметались разросшимися вооружёнными силами. Большую часть существования Империи, единственным напоминанием о демократии и Республике оставался Имперский Сенат, который был распущен после получения Империей мощи «Звезды Смерти». Тем не менее, Имперское владычество, тяжело отразившееся на отдалённых мирах, привело к возникновению сопротивляющихся режиму сил, в конечном итоге сформировавших Альянс за восстановление Республики. Объединённый общей целью, Альянс добился первых успехов, завладев чертежами «Звезды Смерти» и уничтожив её в битве при Явине. После этого, пять лет Империя и Альянс боролись за контроль над Галактикой, что вылилось в гибель Императора Палпатина и его ученика Дарта Вейдера вместе со второй Звездой Смерти на орбите Эндора. С исчезновением ситхов, чья власть держалась, в том числе, и на страхе, обезглавленной Империи труднее стало сдерживать Новую Республику. Разобщённые осколки Империи были повержены в битве при Джакку, которая завершилась вскоре после подписания Галактического Соглашения, мирного договора между Империей и Новой Республикой. Тем не менее, идеи Империи продолжали существовать: в Неизведанных Регионах наращивала силы организация Первый Орден, в основе которой стояли бежавшие туда после поражения Имперские военные. История Предпосылки На протяжении, по крайней мере, тысячи лет[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов|''Звёздные войны''. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]] основным государственным образованием в галактике была Галактическая республика, во главе которой стоял однопалатный Галактический Сенат, возглавляемый Верховным Канцлером.[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза|''Звёздные войны''. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза]] В последние десятилетия своего существования, Республика погрязла в бюрократии, что сделало её неэффективной. Дарт Сидиус, тёмный лорд ситхов, известный в миру как сенатор от Набу Шив Палпатин, посетовал на состояние республики в частном разговоре, отмечая, что Республика уже не та, что была раньше. За тринадцать лет до краха Республики, Сидиус спланировал и организовал вторжение Торговой Федерации на Набу, свою родную планету, желая манипулировать королевой. Прибыв с помощью джедаев в Сенат, королева Амидала инициировала вотум недоверия текущему канцлеру, Валоруму, и избрание Палпатина как нового канцлера. За последующие десять лет интриги Сидиуса сделали войну неизбежной. Множество систем отвергло Республику, присоединившись к Конфедерации Независимых Систем, возглавляемой графом Дуку, бывшим джедаем и тайным учеником Сидиуса. В 19 ДБЯ началась Война клонов, в которой схлестнулись войска Великой армии Республики, возглавляемой джедаями и полчища боевых дроидов Конфедерации, а канцлер Палпатин получил дополнительные чрезвычайные полномочия. Рождение Нового Порядка thumb|260px|left|Провозглашение Нового Порядка В ходе войны канцлер Палпатин стал популярным политическим лидером, что позволило ему оставаться в должности дольше установленного срока. В этот период Палпатин наращивал силы и влияние для дальнейшего провозглашения Империи. thumb|right|260px|[[Энакин Скайуокер/Канон|Дарт Вейдер убивает Нута Ганрея]] Когда война стала приближаться к концу, в 19 ДБЯ, Орден джедаев раскрыл истинную сущность Палпатина, Дарта Сидиуса. Попытавшись арестовать его, Орден стал жертвой интриги Палпатина: во время дуэли в его офисе, джедай Энакин Скайуокер переходит на Тёмную сторону Силы, убивая магистра Винду, и становится учеником Сидиуса, который, в свою очередь объявляет клонам приказ 66 с целью уничтожить джедаев, возглавляющих войска Республики на полях сражений. Спустя некоторое время Дарт Вейдер атаковал Храм джедаев на Корусанте и уничтожил всех находившихся там джедаев. Таким образом, большинство членов Ордена было уничтожено, однако некоторым, как Депе Биллабе и Луминаре Ундули, удалось уйти живыми. Более того, мастер-джедай Авелл смог передать множество реликвий джедаев коллекционеру антиквариата Энтрону Баху, дабы тот спрятал их на заброшенной джеонозианской колонии. Вскоре после, Палпатин направил Вейдера на Мустафар для уничтожения собравшихся там лидеров Сепаратистов, после чего Арсин Крассус перевёл все средства со счетов Торговой Федерации на нужды Имперского правительства. После этого, обезображенный Сидиус предстал перед Сенатом с речью, провозглашающей задуманные им ещё в самом начале реформы под общим названием Нового Порядка. В частности, Сидиус — теперь известный как Император Палпатин — обещал гражданам галактики мир и процветание, ради чего преобразовал Республику в Империю. Эпоха Империи После завершения Войн клонов со смертью Вице-короля Нута Ганрея и других лидеров Конфедерации на планете Мустафар, Конфедерация независимых систем перестала существовать: армия дроидов отключилась, а флот был разобран в отдалённых доках, как верфи Билбринджи. Тем не менее, многие технологии и продукты корпораций, входивших в состав Конфедерации, избежали приватизации Империей и продолжили своё существование на чёрных рынках, в том числе обломки «Непобедимого», флагмана адмирала Тренча. Технологии Сепаратистов продолжали использоваться в таких местах, как Корпоративный сектор, а Империя продолжала бороться с остатками Сепаратистов даже через четыре года после завершения Войн клонов, в то время как криминальные группировки использовали боевых дроидов даже на Корусанте в качестве оружия. В 18 ДБЯ, в назидание мирам, всё ещё поддерживающим Сепаратистские идеи, мофф Уилхафф Таркин был назначен для наведения порядка на Антаре-4, спутника готалов, входившего в Конфедерацию и участвовавшей в операции Республиканской разведки по созданию групп вооружённого сопротивления. Несмотря на то, что Комиссия по охране Нового Порядка засекретила сведения о массовых убийствах, сведения об этом просочились через журналистов, как Анора Фэир и Хаск Тафф, благодаря которым инцидент получил название Антарских зверств. После того, как большинство пиратов и бывших сепаратистов было повержено, а контрабанда значительно ограничена, Империя не встречала значительных препятствий правлению. Значительное сопротивление оказывали лишь некоторые планеты, в том числе — Рилот, родной мир тва’леков. Мофф Делиан Морс и полковник Белкор Дрей неудачно подавляли движение «Свободный Рилот» во главе с Чамом Синдуллой, отцом будущего генерала Геры Синдуллы и героем Войн клонов, чья поддержка помогла освободить планету от сил сепаратистов во главе с эмиром Уотом Тамбором. Тви’леки во главе с Синдуллой организовали сеть укрытий по всей планете, из которых велись нападения на различные Имперские отряды и конвои. Рилот оставался горячей точкой весь период существования Империи. thumb|left|200px|Таркин и Вейдер поднимаются на борт «Гиблого шипа» В 14 ДБЯ пережившие Антарские зверства и недовольные Империей разумные объединились под началом бывшего капитана Теллера для совершения мести Империи. Ячейка, образованная ими, сосредоточилась на замедлении создания новейшего оружия Империи, создаваемого на орбите Джеонозиса. Украв новейший стелс-корабль «Гиблый шип», основанный на технологиях корвета, использовавшегося в битве за Кристофсис, повстанцы использовали его, чтобы атаковать несколько звёздных систем, в том числе — Галидраан, Луказек и Нуан, транслируя при этом свои атаки в ГолоНет, распространяя антиимперскую пропаганду в Среднем и Внешнем кольцах, прежде чем Таркин, раскрыв предательство вице-адмирала Рансита, смог дезактивировать корабль повстанцев и захват диссидентов в плен после короткого боя. За подавление мятежа, Император Палпатин наградил Таркина званием гранд-моффа, передав ему в подчинение разрушитель «Исполнительница» и надзор за Внешним кольцом. Благодаря его усилиям, сведения о разработке нового Имперского супероружия на орбите Джеонозиса остались лишь слухами. Империализация Почти сразу же после установления режима, многие государственные органы были переименованы в его честь. Так, Великая армия Республики стала Имперской армиейStar Wars Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger, Республиканский флот и Галактический Сенат стали Имперскими флотом и Сенатом соответственно. Сенатская площадь, название которой также являлось отсылкой к Старой Республике, была переименована в Имперскую площадь, где была воздвигнута огромная статуя Императора. Более того, старый символ Республики был заменён на новую Имперскую эмблему. В следующие полторы декады лет Империя стала гегемоном: используя войска, созданные для Войн клонов, она мечом и огнём наводила порядок в галактике. С этой же целью, Империя провела модернизацию используемой техники. Так, истребители «V-wing» и АИР-170 были заменены на новые модели истребителей ТИЕ через пять лет после окончания Войн клонов. Тем не менее, Республиканская техника продолжала использоваться в отдалённых гарнизонах, как станция Галидраана. Броня клонов фазы II была заменена на улучшенную броню штурмовиков, разработкой которой занимался Имперский департамент военных исследований. На протяжении этого периода, описанного как «Тёмные времена» выжившим магистром-джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби, все выжившие джедаи систематически выслеживались и уничтожались по приказу Дарта Сидиуса Дартом Вейдером и его орденом Инквизиторов. Полтора десятилетия после гибели Ордена в живых оставалось лишь несколько джедаев: бывший падаван Калеб Дьюм, принявший имя Кэнана Джарруса для того, чтобы скрыться от Империи, Асока Тано, принявшая псевдоним «Фалкрам», спасшаяся после осады Мандалора, гранд-мастер Ордена, Йода, отправившийся в изгнание после поражения в схватке с Сидиусом, главный библиотекарь Джокаста Ню, Квинлан ВосЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1 и сам Оби-Ван Кеноби, скрывшийся на Татуине. С целью недопущения восстановления Ордена выжившими джедаями, Империя запустила «Проект Харвестер», предусматривающий розыск чувствительных к Силе детей со всей галактики в одном месте, подземной базе, связанной с Академией на Арканисе во Внешнем кольце.Слуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах Доктрина Таркина thumb|230px|Вейдер, Сидиус и Таркин наблюдают за строительством «Звезды Смерти» Сразу после создания, Империя приступила к активному сооружению массивной боевой станции, способную уничтожать огнём целые планеты, используя энергию кайбер-кристаллов. Этот проект, «Звезда Смерти», был разработан в черновом виде ещё Конфедерацией Независимых Систем, и позже доработан группой талантливых инженеров во главе с Галеном Эрсо. Вплоть до завершения строительства Звезды Смерти Палпатин был вынужден, основываясь на своём плане, поддерживать существование «скелета Республики», Сената, давая представителям систем возможность формально участвовать в управлении Империи. Тем не менее, после завершения проекта, он воспользовался предлогом и распустил Сенат, предполагая, что мощь станции напугает население Империи до такой степени, что они не смогут ей противостоять. «Звезда Смерти» была ключом к поддержанию порядка в галактике согласно доктрине, разработанной моффом Уилхаффом Таркиным.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер Экспансия в Кольца thumb|right|thumb|200px|Капитан Слоун допрашивает Кэнана Джарруса С созданием Галактической Империи, Палпатин стал на один шаг ближе к завершению своего плана по получению всех знаний мастеров-ситхов, что были до него. Практически полностью уничтоженный Орден джедаев не мог стать помехой усиливающейся Империи. Император планировал превратить Вселенную в собственное создание, используя мощь Тёмной стороны, и получить власть над всеми обитателями галактики через неё.Потерянные звзёзды По мере расширения Империи, множество планет подверглись экологическому опустошению. Индустриализация, направленная на усиление Имперской армии, способствовала загрязнению миров и разрушению местных традиций и культуры. Всё больше усиливалось доминирование людей, вступающих в Имперские организации, и давление коррумпированных губернаторов, часто использующих население подконтрольных планет в собственных целях, как на Джелукане, Девароне и Тангенине. Парады, обязательное посещение различных патриотических мероприятий вскоре вошло в обиход большинства граждан Империи. Закрывая глаза на мелкие злоупотребления, Империя продолжала проводить политику борьбы с коррупцией и поддерживать высокие стандарты управления. Это привело к многочисленным проверкам различных организаций со стороны Имперского бюро безопасности, включая иногда и самого лорда Вейдера. Благодаря этому, большинство населения было довольно геополитической ситуации в галактике, считая, что строгие меры позволят поддержать порядок и спокойствие после разрушительных Войн клонов. Многие верили, что такой ограниченный порядок всяко лучше анархии и хаоса, и потому мирились с существованием тоталитарной Империи. Несмотря на это, существовали миры, жители которых всё ещё поддерживали сепаратистские тенденции и даже источали враждебность к бывшим врагам по войнам клонов, считая, что Империя превратила Республику из органа поддержания порядка в государство тотального контроля. Многие миры Империи, как Набу, постоянно получали проекты идеального развития, которые должны были построить Имперский образ жизни будущего, поддерживая одновременно лояльность граждан к государству. Постоянные трансляции ГолоНета также создавали имидж несущей справедливость Империи, из-за чего считалось, что Империя непобедима. Несмотря на, казалось бы, бесконечную удачную экспансию, случались и провалы. Так, на фермерской луне Раада, куда Имперские силы прибыли для организации выращивания компонентов пищи, завезённые ими растения разрушали почву. Это привело к растущему недовольству, вылившемуся в восстание во главе с Асокой Тано, пережившей приказ 66 джедаем, и силами, тайно руководимыми сенатором Бейлом Органой.Асока Тем не менее, ключевым в создании анти-имперских сил моментом стала стычка в важной системе Горс Внутреннего кольца, где выживший джедай Кэнан Джаррус и тви’лек Гера Синдулла встали на пути «безжалостной эффективности» графа Денетриуса Видиана, добывавшего торилид, важный материал для кораблестроения, использующийся как шоковый конденсатор для турболазерных пушек и, следовательно, для увеличивающегося Имперского флота. Конфликт закончился тем, что контроль над горнодобывающей промышленностью системы перешёл к Имперскому союзнику барону Лиро Данту, а Кэнан Джаррус присоединился к Гере Синдулле на борту «Призрака», что в конечном итоге сыграло важную роль в образовании Альянса повстанцев.Новый рассвет В то же время, всё больше миров стало осознавать истинную сущность Империи. После многочисленных убийств на Кашиике и жёстких тактик подавления, как на Ласане, приведшим к практически полному уничтожению расы ласатов, всё большее число граждан галактики активно проявляло недовольство Империей, присоединяясь к различным анти-имперским группировкам. Так, Кореллианское сопротивление действовало на Кореллии к 10 ДБЯ. По мере расширения, Империя столкнулась с сопротивлением бывших Сепаратистских миров, причём некоторые из них даже не признавали завершение войны. Имперский флот провёл операцию по принуждению к миру в Западном пределе, но в течение кампании сопротивление стали оказывать даже подчинившиеся миры Сепаратистов.Катализатор Во Внешнем кольце Империя прекратила независимость Благородного Суда, управлявшего сектором Аноат, и учредила там губернаторское правление, назначив губернатором Адельхарда, который практически уничтожил местную знать для укрепления власти. Тем не менее, некоторым членам Суда удалось уцелеть и удалиться в укрытия, ведя подрывную деятельность по восстановлению своего королевства.Star Wars: Uprising Империя также не предоставила независимость Мандалору, начав его оккупацию и расположив там заводы по производству оружия. Сабин Врен, в попытке спасти свой родной мир, попыталась уничтожить Имперские заводы, но её семья отвернулась от неё, и ей пришлось удалиться в изгнание. Правителем Мандалора от лица Империи стал Гар Саксон, принявший титул вице-короля. Новая угроза Восстание Галактическая гражданская война Альянс за восстановление Республики был образован за несколько месяцев до уничтожения Звезды Смерти. К тому моменту некоторые отряды Альянса, как 61-я мобильная пехотная рота, уже активно действовали в мирах, подчинённых Империи, как Майгито, Вир Афшир и Крусивал. Уничтожение Звезды Смерти thumb|Уничтожение Альдераана Благодаря тому, что один из ведущих инженеров проекта «Звезда Смерти», Гален Эрсо, не был сторонником Империи, лишь принуждённым работать на Империю под угрозами, смог завербовать одного из Имперских пилотов, Бодхи Рука, для передачи сведений о станции и её уязвимости своему старому товарищу Со Геррере на Джеду, недавно созданный Альянс повстанцев смог предпринять активные действия по уничтожению станции. Посланная на Иду команда повстанцев, в числе которых была Джин Эрсо, дочь Галена, смогла узнать о фатальной уязвимости в реакторе станции, а позже эта же команда захватила чертежи «Звезды Смерти», только введённой в эксплуатацию, в Имперском оборонном комплексе на Скарифе. thumb|left|Взрыв Звезды Смерти Несмотря на преследование Дарта Вейдера, захватившего Лею Органу, похищенные чертежи станции ускользнули от него, оказавшись в руках Люка Скайуокера, Хана Соло и Оби-Вана Кеноби, освободивших Лею Органу ценой жизни старого джедая. Звезда Смерти успела уничтожить Альдераан, объявив, что правящая верхушка планеты спонсировала Восстание и Альянс. Получив данные о местонахождении базы Альянса на Явине-4, «Звезда Смерти» вступила в сражение, в ходе которого молодой одарённый к Силе пилот Люк Скайуокер смог поразить станцию в уязвимое место, указанное Галеном Эрсо. После битвы выжил лишь один представитель Империи — Дарт Вейдер. Осаждённая Империя Возвращение Среднего Кольца После успешного уничтожения Звезды Смерти, Альянс за восстановление Республики предпринял попытку освободить множество миров из-под Имперской оккупации, вторгнувшись в густонаселенное Среднее кольцо. Тысячи кораблей, сотни боевых групп и огромные количества повстанцев первоначально достигли оглушительного успеха, разбив не готовый к столь крупномасштабной операции Имперский флот. После взятия таких точек, как планеты Бамайар и Форса Гедд, продвижение Альянса замедлилось, в то время как давление Империи усилилось. Через восемнадцать месяцев после начала операции, опасаясь перегрузить флот, Высшее командование Альянса приняло решение перевести ресурсы на укрепление уже контролируемых миров, перебрасывая при этом силы обратно во Внешнее кольцо.Линия фронта: Рота «Сумерки» Уничтожение базы «Эхо» thumb|200px|АТ-АТ в битве при Хоте Несмотря на потерю Таркина и Звезды Смерти, Имперское давление на повстанцев лишь увеличивалось. Через три года после битвы при Явине, Имперские войска во главе с Дартом Вейдером обнаружили с помощью разведывательных дроидов секретную базу Альянса на холодной планете Хот. Большой Имперский флот, возглавляемый Звёздным дредноутом «Палач» вошёл в систему и начал высадку наземных войск на морене Мурш, подготавливаясь к генеральному наступлению на базу «Эхо» Альянса. Разбитые повстанцы были вынуждены отступить, и Империя одержала победу. Тем не менее, после битвы за Хот натиск Империи лишь увеличился. Имперский флот преследовал видных руководителей Альянса — Лею Органу и генерала Хана Соло в астероидном поясе Хота, и, хотя повстанцам удалось сбежать, Империя объявила награду за их головы. Один из охотников за головами оказался успешен в этом, выследив Соло, Органу и Скайуокера на Беспине, в Облачном городе. Таким образом, лидеры Альянса попали в ловушку: Соло был пленён, а Скайуокер узнал о своей истинной связи с Дартом Вейдером, оказавшимся его отцом. В конце концов, ему удалось сбежать с помощью Леи Органы, лишившись руки. Осколки Восстания После поражения при Хоте, флот Альянса оказался разбросан по галактике. Без чёткого руководства со стороны Высшего командования Альянса, это ознаменовало тяжелейший этап войны. Вдобавок к тем силам, что уже продолжали борьбу на границе Среднего кольца, из миров Ядра были переброшены дополнительные отряды Имперских войск, которые должны были раздавить Восстание во Внешнем кольце. Такая передислокация, однако, оставила практически беззащитным сердце Империи. Понимая значение для Империи судостроительных верфей Куата, 61-я мобильная пехотная рота начала операцию «Прорыв кольца», призванную сокрушить верфи Куата. В конечном счёте, этот план закончился без каких-либо успехов на Салласте. Битва на Эндоре Раздробление Империи Совет будущего Империи Несмотря на отсутствие чёткого командования и гибель многих лоялистов, страх перед поднявшим голову Восстанием удерживал смутное подобие единства между оставшимися Имперскими силами. Существующие на острие ножа, многие офицеры начали задаваться прежде не релевантными вопросами и поступать по собственному усмотрению, повергая галактику в хаос и анархию своими действиями. Чтобы противодействовать этому, выжившие имперские лидеры и высшее военное командование собралось на планете Акива во Внешнем кольце тайно от Новой Республики и стабилизировать оставшиеся части Империи. Во время саммита на Акиве делегаты фракций обсуждали насущные вопросы, что получило название Совета будущего Империи. Во время конференции, точки зрения лидеров разделились по ключевому вопросу в текущей ситуации: стоит ли Империи продолжать войну, или же перейти к холодному противостоянию. Кроме того, возник вопрос с финансированием Имперских вооружённых сил — некоторые считали, что это разоряет Межгалактический банковский клан и другие финансовые институты, которые, в конечном итоге, принесут в галактику экономический кризис. Отказ от принципа «Тёмной стороны» Империи на вопрос не поднимался, даже наоборот: Имперский советник Юп Ташу — преданный советник Палпатина и тёмный оккультист — предложил разослать разведывательные миссии в поисках источника тёмной стороны, способного помочь сокрушить Новую Республику. Перейдя к более насущным проблемам борьбы с Новой Республикой, делегаты начали спорить, кто должен возглавить Империю, став новым Императором. Прежде, чем был достигнут какой-либо реальный прогресс, Акива была освобождена от Имперского владычества после прибытия Звёздного флота Республики, что застало имперцев врасплох, разобщая их ещё больше, в результате чего Акива стала, формально, первой планетой Внешнего кольца, присоединившейся к Новой Республике. В реальности, эта кампания тайно дирижировалась Адмиралом флота Галлиусом Рэксом под псевдонимом «Оператор», организовавшим это событие для отсева слабых руководителей. Он передал секретные сведения об этой встрече Новой Республике, работая на неё в течение нескольких месяцев после битвы при Эндоре. Война на истощение Час Галлиуса Рэкса Подписание Галактического соглашения right|200px|Падение «Причинятеля», Имперского Звёздного разрушителя, на поверхность [[Джакку]] Через год и четыре дня после битвы при Эндоре, между Новой Республикой и остатками Империи состоялось генеральное сражение за планету Джакку, расположенную во Внутреннем кольце, из-за стремления Республики к экспансии. Несмотря на то, что Империя продолжала контролировать крупнейшие верфи галактики, Республика захватывала имперские суда и уничтожала стратегические объекты Империи на планете, включая оружейный резерв. Начавшаяся благоприятно для Империи битва вскоре превратилась в отступление: повстанцы ввели в бой резервы, атаковав с флангов, а флот Империи был лишён единого командования из-за интриг после смерти Императора. После того, как поражение стало очевидно, уцелевшие силы Имперского флота начали использовать гравитационные лучи против планеты, уничтожая население. Когда появилась весть о заключении Галактического Соглашения, мирного договора, на далёком Корусанте, многие корабли совершили прыжки в Неизведанные регионы, в то время как поверхность планеты оказалась загрязнена обломками павших кораблей на многие десятилетия.Star Wars Battlefront После поражения на и около Джакку, Империя сдалась Республике после переговоров на Корусанте. В договоре оговаривалось запрещение новых мобилизаций штурмовиков, тяжёлые военные репарации, делающие ведение войны и содержание армады боевых кораблей для правительства неподъёмными. Все Имперские корабли, расположенные между Внутренним кольцом и Ядром, обязывались не пересекать оговоренных границ, что мгновенно погружало Империю в бесконечную холодную войну с Новой Республикой и запуская её медленную трансформацию в государство, полностью поглощённое внутренними проблемами. Роспуск Империи После завершения Галактической гражданской войны в 5 ПБЯ, Галактическая Империя продолжила существовать в том же виде, что и до войны, лишь ограниченная в территориях. Из-за отсутствия жёсткой центральной власти, в территориях начался сепаратизм. Многие Имперские концерны стали, фактически, отдельными государствами, занимающими целые системы и сектора. Расколовшись, в итоге, во множество самостоятельных народов и фракций, остатки Империи теперь боролись за независимость от вновь доминирующей Республики. Наследие После распада центрального имперского правительства и побега множества военных и научных деятелей Империи в Неизведанные Регионы после подписания Галактического Соглашения, то, что оставалось от Империи продолжало дробиться и разрушаться. Новая Республика обязалась проводить уравнительную политику и поддерживать мирное сосуществование со многими из правительств, оставшихся под контролем бывших имперских губернаторов, некоторые из которых стремились присоединиться к Республике.Кровные узы Многие орбитальные верфи Империи были уничтожены''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections, а Республика приняла закон о военном разоружении, и, пытаясь избежать ошибок Старой Республики, приняла решение перемещать столицу по планетам-членам, нежели делать таковой бывший Имперский центр. Коллекционеры Имперских артефактов часто брали «титулы», являющиеся квази-отсылками к поздней Империи. Так, существовали Мститель Джаку, Ярость Императора и Огонь Истребителя. Многие с положительными эмоциями вспоминали эффективность Империи, её грозность и большой военный аппарат. В течение многих лет осколки Империи, возглавляемые сбежавшими в Неизведанные Регионы деятелями формировались в новое государство, таинственный Первый Орден. Используя унесённые с собой тайны Империи, Первый Орден быстро расширялся во вновь открытых системах. Там строились заводы и фабрики, производящие новое вооружение для будущего захвата Галактики. Тем не менее, Первому Ордену противостояло Сопротивление, возглавляемое генералом Леей Органой, финансируемое некоторыми сенаторами Новой Республики, видевшими в Первом Ордене большую, чем прочие, угрозу. Устройство Правители thumb|right|200px|Пропагандистский плакат Империи Имя Императора Палпатина и его ученика, Вейдера, с ужасом произносилось высшими руководителями Империи. Отношение к ним обоим было подобострастным из-за того ужаса, который они вызывали своим присутствием. Многие считали Вейдера правой рукой Палпатина и его личной карающей десницей, видя в нём его будущего преемника. В реальности же Палпатин планировал жить вечно с помощью открытия новых секретов бессмертия тёмной стороны, с целью чего был затеян «проект Чернокрыл». Таким образом, после смерти Вейдера и Палпатина Империя осталась обезглавленной, и самопровозглашённые Императоры не имели общепризнанной власти. В первые девятнадцать лет правления Императора он, Вейдер и гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин составляли негласный триумвриат правителей Империи в глазах обывателей и военных. Ежедневными вопросами занимался Имперский правящий совет, состоящий из доверенных лиц Палпатина. После смерти Таркина в битве при Явине большая часть его должностных обязанностей и полномочий перешла к вновь назначенному гранд-генералу Кассио Тагге, прибегавшего к более прагматичному решению проблем, чем «глупость Таркина»,Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2'' проект «Звезды Смерти». После смерти Вейдера и Палпатина четырьмя годами позже Великий визирь Мас Амедда пытался сохранить расползающуюся Империю, однако ежедневные провозглашения новых Императоров мешали ему в этом. Через несколько месяцев после битвы при Эндоре публичной фигурой Империи стала гранд-адмирал Рей Слоун, официально признанная де-факто глава Имперского флота и армии, поддерживаемая Теневым советом во главе с адмиралом флота Галлиусом Рэксом, несмотря на то, что некоторые подразделения и армии оставались непокорны ей, в том числе — армия гранд-генерала Кеннера Лоринга на Маластаре. После террористической атаки Империи во время празднования Дня освобождения на Чандриле Слоун отказалась принять позицию Рэкса, после чего её попыталась убить Адея Райт, её адъютант, по приказу Рэкса. Вскоре после Рэкс принял титул Советника Империи перед Теневым советом, поклявшийся снять этот титул после возвращения гранд-адмирала. Законодательная ветвь thumb|right|250px|Имперский Сенат Вследствие коррумпированности множества сенаторов ещё во времена Галактической Республики, Имперский Сенат потерял свой престиж всегалактического места для дебатов. Более того, роль Сената с принятием Нового Порядка стала более формальной, позволяя сенаторам и представителям миров считать, что их голос значит что-то для Империи. Большинство сенаторов было запугано мощью Империи, однако некоторые, как Мон Мотма, Бейл и Лея Органа не стеснялись высказывать свою позицию, ставя под сомнение компетентность действий Империи. В конце концов, Палпатин использовал факт захвата на «Тантиве IV», куда попали украденные чертежи Звезды Смерти, сенатора Леи Органы, как предлог к роспуску Сената. После этого право на руководство секторами и системами перешло в ведение военных губернаторов, моффов, подотчётных напрямую Императору. Администрация и бюрократия Внешние связи Галактическая империя сохранила некоторое количество связей с независимыми мирами по всей галактике во время своего существования, основав при этом ряд протекторатов.Повелители ситхов Союзы были заключены с такими фракциями, как Наёмные защитники Фенна Рау, располагавшиеся в системе Конкорд-Доун, чьей задачей было отслеживание активности зарождающегося Восстания и уничтожение его членов при возможности. Тем не менее, вскоре после вербовки Рау повстанцами, Защитники были уничтожены имперским Вице-королём Мандалора, Гара Саксона в 2 ДБЯ. Империя сохранила хорошие отношения с Гильдией добытчиков, которые добывали различные полезные ископаемые для Империи, за что имели право использовать особый вариант ТИЕ-истребителя. В 0 ДБЯ после уничтожения Звезды Смерти и потери Оружейной фабрики «Альфа» во время атаки Альянса повстанцев на Саймун 1, Дарт Вейдер с позволения императора Палпатина заключает соглашения с Джаббой Хаттом и кланом Хаттов в целом, с целью защиты имперских ресурсов. Джабба соглашается, втягивая таким образом клан в конфликт. Армия Наука и технологии thumb|right|Орбитальная станция «Звезда Сммерти», вершина Имперской научной мысли Одним из наиболее амбициозных научных проектов Империи является орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти», способная наносить точечные удары с орбиты планеты, используя мощь кайбер-кристаллов. Этот проект был реализован в течение 19 лет существования Империи из сепаратистской разработки командой талантливых учёных под руководством директора Орсона Кренника и моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, ключевым членом которой был Гален Эрсо. Строившаяся изначально на орбите Джеонозиса, она была позже перемещена к Скарифу.Катализатор Помимо этого, Император Шив Палпатин также планировал развитие технологий, позволяющих раздвигать границы доступного не чувствительным к Силе. Так, под руководством доктора Кайло создавались улучшенные суперсолдаты, которые должны были занять место Дарта Вейдера, попавшего в немилость к Императору после уничтожения Звезды Смерти и оружейной фабрики «Альфа».Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5 Также существовал Имперский Шахтёрский Институт, занимавшийся разведкой и обнаружением полезных ископаемых на подконтрольных Империи планетах, и Имперский департамент военных исследований, занимавшийся разработкой передового военного снаряжения для Имперской армии. В числе его разработок: Броня штурмовика, IT-O и шпионским дроидом «Дианога». Экономика Галактическая Империя приняла модель плановой экономики, где распределение благ и дотаций подчинено заранее подготовленной модели, сразу после окончания Войн клонов. Тем не менее, множество частных компаний продолжили существование, включая Верфи Куата и Флотские системы Синеара, производившие технику и вооружение для Имперских вооружённых сил. Компании, присоединявшиеся к Конфедерации Независимых Систем, как Торговая Федерация и ТехноСоюз были поглощены Империей вскоре после её провозглашения, а счета Торговой Федерации были похищены Имперским финансистом Арсином Крассусом. Империя сохранила хорошие отношения с Гильдией добытчиков, которые добывали различные полезные ископаемые для Империи. К концу Галактической гражданской войны, Адмирал флота Галлиус Рэкс попытался национализировать всю производственную цепочку Империи, что, тем не менее, не помогло спасти умирающую Империю. После формирования Империи, республиканский кредит был сменён Имперским кредитом, ставшим стандартной валютой для всей Империи. С приходом Нового Порядка старые кредиты мгновенно обесценились, поскольку переход был выполнен не поэтапно.Багровый корсар и потерянное сокровище графа Дуку Во время Галактической гражданской войны Имперский кредит также обесценился после формирования Новой Республики. Общество и культура Эстетика thumb|250px С преобразованием Республики в Империю изменения произошли и в эстетике. В то время как при демократическом режиме основным элементов а архитектуре были широкие и плавные линии и переходы, авторитарный режим Палпатина охарактеризовался жёсткими и угловатыми элементами. Новый стиль появился ещё в завершении эпохи Республики; ярчайшим его примером является Республиканский центр военных операций на Корусанте. Пропаганда thumb|left|200px|Утверждённый КОМПОНП пропагандистский [[Сила и Послушание/Канон|постер авторства Ресину Санте-Калтра]] Галактическая Империя обалдала множеством пропагандистских инструментов, составляющих эффективную пропагандистскую машину, манипулирующую мнениями и культурой множества миров по всей галактике. Так, в честь окончания Войн клонов и провозглашения Нового Порядка Император Палпатин учредил День Империи, ставший национальным праздником для всего государства. Песнь «Слава Империи» стала национальным гимном. С помощью широко применявшейся пропаганды Империя продвигала идеи Нового порядка через множество пропагандистских плакатов и про-Имперских новостных сводок через Новости ГолоНета, ведущие которых, как Альтон Кастл, находились под надзором Министерства информации, следившего, чтобы сводки лишь превозносили Империю и её силы и не рассказывали о ошибках, провалах и неудачах. однако также существовали местные новостные агенства, также поддерживаемые Империей, как Лотальский бюллетень.Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire Имперский корпус прессы, работающий в сотрудничестве с Новостями ГолоНета, также обеспечивал согласование выходящих статей с общей линией поведения в Империи, проводя, таким образом, цензуру. Благодаря множеству двойников и технических средств, делающих облик Палпатина моложе, которые использовались в трансляциях, многие жители не подозревали о изувеченном облике Императора и о том, что галактикой руководит ситх.Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны Для увеличения своей легитимности в глазах народа Империя использовала факт дуэли в офисе Палпатина как основной довод в утверждении о произошедшем «мятеже джедаев», произошедшем из-за желания Ордена джедаев захватить власть в галактике, и из-за которого Палпатину «пришлось» отдать приказ 66. В годы правления Палпатина большинство фактов, выставлявших джедаев в лучшем свете было забыто или искажено — так, Мейс Винду был назван лидером преступной группировки, напавшей на Джеонозис по собственной прихоти, из-за чего началась Война клонов. Тем не менее, не все принимали эту позицию — например, Залюна Майдер и Люк Скайуокер задавались вопросом о роли Империи в событиях, приведших к её образованию, поскольку те, кто был лично знаком с джедаями, не мог представить участие кого-либо из них в заговоре.Новый рассветНаследник джедаев Те, кто пытался распространять независимые публикации, оказывались наказаны на второй случай нарушения запрета на это пожизненными каторжными работами невзирая на пол и возраст. Соревновательный суд был разрешён только в гражданских разбирательствах, но не при обвинениях против Империи. Империя также объявила вне закона все культы, последователи которых поклонялись сверхъестественному, хотя такие культы как стражи Уиллов и культ Силы продолжали существовать в эпоху Империи. Тем не менее, окончание Войн клонов и отключение армии дроидов Сепаратистов действительно принесло мир и спокойствие в Центральные миры. Мир был поддерживаем действиями Коалиции прогресса, подразделения КОМПОНП, следившего за недопущением осквернения светлого образа Империи в произведениях искусства. Так, Коалиция прогресса использовала свою власть для того, чтобы заставить снести статую архитектора Дженьёра, бита, в мире Внешнего кольца, Гареле,, для запрета на прослушивание и постановку отдельных опер, как песнь Лоджун и для отправки членов группы «Хакко Дразлип и флейтисты» на рудники Кесселя за упоминание в своих текстах лорда Вейдера, после чего у них нашли контрабанду. Безработица в системах со стратегически важных системах была признана незаконной и подвергалась наказанию Будучи популярным спортом в Галактической Империи гравбол привлекал интерес к проводящимся соревнованиям команд с разных миров. Юношеская академия прикладных наук на Лотале обладала собственной командой, известной как ПриНаучные Меч-Коты, состоявшей из десяти человек. Правила игры предполагали наличие 64-метрового поля, на котором можно было играть в разновидности гравбола, в том числе и по кореллианским правилам.Слуги Империи: Грань Галактики Помимо легальных спортивных соревнований существовали также подпольные заведения на территории Империи, как Делёж Внешнего Кольца и Штормблэйд Бладфест, которые были основными конкурентами в этой сфере спорта. Демография Основу населения Империи составляли люди, изначальным родным миром которых был Корусант, столица Империи. Люди были абсолютным большинством как в Вооружённых силах Империи, так и среди управляющей верхушки.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство: Эпические сражения Это доминирование одного вида не было случайным: имперская пропаганда, активно поддерживаемая государством, нагнетала ксенофобию и страх перед инопланетными по отношению к людям видами. К империи «инопланетяне» относились недружелюбно, и в ней к ним относились как к «другим» и «странным». Так, Империя использовала многие не-человеческие виды в качестве крепостных, рабов или препятствий, которые необходимо уничтожить. В Империи поддерживалось мнение, что «чужаки» не заслуживают доверия, в отличие от людей, и за их лицами прячутся кровожадные монстры. Имперская машина пропаганды оказалась настолько эффективна, что даже околочеловеческие виды разделили с людьми ненависть к другим разумным. Из-за такого отношения, среди офицеров Империи крайне редко встречались представители не-человеческих рас.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Тем не менее, некоторые не-люди занимали важные посты в Империи: чагрианин Мас Амедда, занимающий должность Великого Визиря, чисс гранд-адмирал Траун , Гранд-инквизитор из расы пау’анов, возглавлявший Инквизиторий. Помимо прочего, Империя приняла унижающим человеческое достоинство изучать культуру и языки не-людей, например — иторианский, чтобы разрушить чужие культуры, пытаясь навязать высокие «Имперские стандарты» гражданам. В стремлении увеличить популяцию людей и, следовательно, мобилизационный ресурс, Империя проводила несколько демографических программ, нацеленных на повышение рождаемости среди людей. В Империи поддерживались традиционные гетросексуальные связи, но наказаний за непубличное следование собственным сексуальным пристрастиям не было, если они не становились препятствиями для демографических программ. Военные преступления Рабство Множество разумных видов галактики было порабощено Империей. Их труд использовался в качестве рабского во множестве рабских лагерей по всей Империи. Наиболее известными являются спайсовые рудники на Кесселе, где использовался труд вуки из-за их природной силы и выносливости, в то время как Кашиик, их родной мир, был подвергнут экологическому разорению. Попадание на Кессель являлось практически гарантированным смертным приговором для разумных из-за тяжёлых условий труда: средний срок жизни там составлял три месяца. Гуманоидные расы имели дольший срок выживания на этих рудниках, примерно год-два. На Рилоте существовали многочисленные мирные поселения, жители которых не имели представления об истинных размерах Империи, из-за чего местное руководство использовало их труд в качестве рабского, перемещая жителей в лагеря. Помимо мирных жителей, там часто находились уже беглые рабы, аналогично с Таркинтауном на Лотале. Те миры, которые пытались сопротивляться Империи, были разорены и разрушены, а расы, населявшие их, полностью порабощены: например, рептилоподобные Бодач'и, которые были использованы на рудниках Керев Дои. Биологическая война и геноцид Существование Империи сопровождались зверствами, часто приводившими к геноциду из-за человекоцентристской политики. Так, коренное население Джеонозиса — джеонозианцы — было уничтожено орбитальными бомбардировками''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4'' и ядами. Ласан, родной мир расы ласатов, был повергнут в экологическую катастрофу путём применения позже запрещённых ионных дизраптерных винтовок Т-7 , что привело также к почти полному уничтожению расы. Более того, исследования биологического оружия, проводившиеся под началом вице-адмирала Первина Гедде, тестировали оружие на заселённых мирах, распространяя заразу через искусственно выпускаемые с кораблей осадки. Таким образом, в Империи существовала сеть распространения биооружия. Помимо обитаемых миров, исследования также проводились на планетах (Коерти) и порабощённых расах (вуки). В то время как большинство исследований проходило гладко, некоторые выходили из-под контроля. Так, на Дандоране из-под контроля вышел вирус под названием «проект Чёрнокрыл», созданный в попытке достичь бессмертия медикаментозно, что привело к эпидемии на планете.Star Wars: Commander, глава 9 Помимо биологического, Империя использовала также супероружие в качестве инструмента геноцида. Так, Джеда-Сити на планете ДжедаИзгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории и планета Альдераан были уничтожены по приказу гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина с использованием «Звезды Смерти». Инфраструктура Транспорт thumb|right|200px|Имперский траснпортный корабль в космическом порту Обширная транспортная сеть Империи, доставшаяся в наследство от Галактической Республики, служила основным средством межпланетного передвижения как для гражданского населения, так и для военных сил. Вследствие важности поддержания порядка в Империи, крупная роль отводилась контролю над гиперпространственными маршрутами, объединяющими сектора и регионы галактики. Для повышения обороноспособности Империи, в небольших системах были задействованы локальные гиперпространственные маяки, уничтожение которых может дезориентировать противника. Для обслуживания транспортной системы существовало множество космических портов, доков и заправочных станций, где корабли раз- и перезагружались. Помимо стационарных планетарных заправочных станций также существовали и передвижные, обычно базировавшиеся рядом с крупными космопортами, такими как База «Горизонт».Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать Из-за огромных размеров Империи, транспортная сеть являлась главным связывающим звеном, вследствие чего была одновременно взаимосвязана и хрупка. Существовали целые миры, как Мардона III, являвшиеся складами продукции, распределяемой по Империи. Транспортировка грузов производилась с помощью особых кораблей-контейнеровозов, управление которыми осуществляли малоподготовленные разумные, зачастую — только выпустившиеся из Академий рекруты. Шахтёрские станции, отдалённые аванпосты и тюрьмы, расположенные в отдалении от центров комплектовались солдатами Имперского флота в качестве службы безопасности. Тем не менее, несмотря на их внушительность, они не были столь уважаемы, как штурмовики. СМИ После провозглашения Нового Порядка, Империя национализировала Новости ГолоНета, став единственным поставщиком информации для населения. Это привело к появлению бесчисленных пиратских каналов информации, вещание которых осуществлялось из Внешнего кольца. Несмотря на это, Новости ГолоНета оставалось наиболее популярным СМИ, формирующем общественное мнение и освещающим события в Галактике с про-имперской точки зрения. Когда вооружённым силам Империи требовалось донести до гражданского населения что-то, у них была прерогатива заглушить Новости ГолоНета в системе и транслировать собственную информацию на этих частотах. Таким образом, у Палпатина и его армии была почти мгновенная связь с населением всей галактики благодаря закону, требовавшему трансляцию HoloNet News во всех питейных зааведениях. Астрография Как наследница Республики, Империя стала наиболее авторитетной силой в галактике, собрав под своей юрисдикцией многие сотни звёздных систем, входивших раньше как в Республику, так и в Конфедерацию. Сохраняя Сенат и номинальную власть над секторами и системами в руках сенаторов, Империя постепенно перенесла реальный контроль в руки местных губернаторов и моффов. Гранд-моффам был поручен контроль за сверхсекторами, в которые входили несколько секторов. Помимо этого, Имперский флот был разделён на флота секторальные, что повышало оперативную мобильность. Империя также поддерживала строгий контроль над стратегически важными системами, в которых руководство было зачастую передано в руки влиятельных магнатов, баронов и эффективных менеджеров. Империя контролировала многие системы не напрямую, а через марионеточные государства, самый известный из которых — Корпоративный сектор. Одновременно с этим, на границе Среднего и Внешнего кольца существовала невидимая граница, разделявшая миры с добросовестным руководством и миры с произволом власть имущих. Также, Имперская сфера влияния заканчивалась на границе с пространством хаттов, которое, благодаря этому, получило статус прибежища контрабандистов. Центральные миры, напротив, стали наиболее влиятельными и богатыми планетами Империи, разительно отличаясь по экономическим и социальным показателем от планет, расположенных за пределами Ядра. По плану Императора, вооружённые силы должны были присоединить к Империи территории Внешнего кольца, однако вскоре стали очевидны логистические проблемы такой операции. Множество локальных экзопланет были слишком грубыми, диким или бедными, чтобы выдерживать бремя Имперского владычества, из-за чего на многих из них были поставлены лишь небольшие гарнизоны. В результате, различные испытания нового оружия, чаще всего, проходили именно на мирах Внешнего кольца, ставших одновременно местом «отдыха» имперских офицеров. Пытаясь найти источник Тёмной стороны, Империя основала бесчисленное множество лабораторий и исследовательских станций на отдалённых лунах и астероидах по всей Галактике, что позволяло Императору верить в то, что его сила выкачивалась из космоса. После битвы при Эндоре, размер Галактической Империи начал стремительно уменьшаться из-за миров, присоединяющихся к основанной Новой Республике, в процессе чего местные жители уничтожали следы Имперского присутствия в кровавых конфликтах, как на Уйтере. Примерно через два месяца после битвы при Акиве, территориальные владения Империи были описаны как «лоскутное одеяло» Гранд-адмиралом Рей Слоун. Молниеносными ударами, Новая Республика выбивала систему за системой у Империи, прорубив себе дорогу даже в Центральные миры, где находилась провозглашённая столицей Республики Чандрила. Последним полностью Имперским сектором во Внешнем Кольце оставался Экстериор, а также планеты Жадален, Коррус и Белладун. После заключения Галактического соглашения, Имперские корабли совершили гиперпрыжки в Неизведанные регионы, где находились исследованные её разведчиками системы. За кулисами Впервые Галактическая Империя появилась как антагонист в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Позже, в той же роли она появилась и в других фильмах Оригинальной трилогии. Трилогия приквелов, созданная Джорджем Лукасом, рассказывала предысторию создания Империи. Расширенная вселенная позже раскрыла разнообразные подробности существования Империи. После перезапуска вселенной в 2014 году Галактическая Империя вновь предстала в качестве антагониста во множестве каноничных материалах, включая мультсериал «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы».Крис Тайлор, How Star Wars Conquered the Universe, с. 409—410. Согласно Джейсону Фраю, Галактическая Империя из каноничной вселенной не является столь же ксенофобной и женоненавистнической, сколь её аналог из «Легенд». Тем не менее, он подтвердил, что отдельные представители Империи страдают от таких комплексов: например, Джанус Фуррек, антагонист книги Фрая «Слуги Империи: Грань Галактики». «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство», Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство: Эпические сражения и «Последствия: Долг жизни» подтверждают, что человекоцентристские тенденции свойственны Имперским вооружённым силам и бюрократической системе. Появления * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * ''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' audiobook * [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror * * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark * Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka * * * Lords of the Sith * * Tarkin * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 21: Fortress Vader, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 22: Fortress Vader, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23: Fortress Vader, Part V * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Part VI * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII * * * Most Wanted * Lando's Luck * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part V * Star Wars: Beckett 1 * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition * ''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' audiobook * ''Solo: A Star Wars Story: A Junior Novel'' audiobook * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist * Solo Adaptation 1 * Solo Adaptation 2 * Solo Adaptation 3 * Solo Adaptation 5 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 5 * Rebel Rising * Pirate's Price * Thrawn * ''Thrawn'' audiobook * Thrawn, Part I * Thrawn, Part II * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn, Part IV * Thrawn, Part V * Thrawn, Part VI * * A New Dawn * Lost Stars * ''Lost Stars'' audiobook * ''Lost Stars'' webcomic * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * * * * * * * * * * * * * Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy * Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid * * Chopper Saves the Day * Rise of the Rebels * * Sabine's Art Attack * * Zeb to the Rescue * Ezra's Gamble * * Ezra and the Pilot * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion * Ezra's Wookiee Rescue * The Rebellion Begins * ''Droids in Distress'' book * The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader * A New Hero * * * TIE Fighter Trouble * * * The Inquisitor's Trap * * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * * * * * Hera's Phantom Flight * Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions * * Ezra's Duel with Danger * * * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * * Kanan's Jedi Training * * * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * * * * * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * * Battle to the End * * * * * * Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal * Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics * * * * * * Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions * * * * * * * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Last Shot * * * * * * * * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera * * * * * * Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops * * * Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Endangered * Thrawn: Alliances * * Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore * * * * * * * * Thrawn: Treason * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1 * * * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure * * Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire * Tales from Vader's Castle 1: The Haunting of the Ghost * Tales from Vader's Castle 2: Count Dooku: Prince of Darkness! * Tales from Vader's Castle 3: The Briar Witch * Tales from Vader's Castle 4: Night of the Gorax * Tales from Vader's Castle 5: The Terror of Darth Vader * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * * ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization * ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' audiobook * Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel * Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation * Rogue One Adaptation 1 * Rogue One Adaptation 2 * Rogue One Adaptation 3 * Rogue One Adaptation 4 * Rogue One Adaptation 5 * Rogue One Adaptation 6 * Bounty Hunt * * [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * * * * * * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (audiobook) * ''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * ''A New Hope'' Golden Book * Escape from Darth Vader * Trapped in the Death Star! * Star Wars: Heroes Path * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Star Wars: Battle Pod * Star Wars Battlefront * A Leader Named Leia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Battlefront II: Inferno Squad * Princess Leia, Part I * Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure * Han and the Rebel Rescue * ''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic * Smuggler's Run, Part 1 * Princess Leia, Part II * Princess Leia, Part III * Princess Leia, Part IV * Princess Leia, Part V * * Chewbacca, Part I * Chewbacca, Part II * Chewbacca, Part III * Chewbacca, Part IV * Chewbacca, Part V * Chewie and the Courageous Kid * * * * * Heir to the Jedi * The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure * Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple * The Weapon of a Jedi * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1 * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2 * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3 * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4 * Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure * Star Wars Annual 4 * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II * Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III * Darth Vader 1: Vader * * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II * Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III * Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV * Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V * Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI * Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III * Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV * Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I * Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II * Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III * Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV * Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V * Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI * Star Wars Annual 1 * Darth Vader Annual 1 * Vader Down, Part I * Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II * Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III * Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV * Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V * Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI * Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I * Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II * Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III * Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV * Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I * Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II * Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III * Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV * Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I * * Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II * Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III * Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV * Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V * Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI * Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I * Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II * Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III * Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV * Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V * Star Wars Annual 2 * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II * Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV * Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V * Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I * Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II * Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III * Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V * Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI * The Screaming Citadel, Part I * Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II * Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III * Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V * Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild * Doctor Aphra Annual 1 * Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I * Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II * Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III * Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run * Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech * Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV * Star Wars Annual 3 * Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride * Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V * Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I * Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II * Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III * Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V * Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI * Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I * Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II * Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III * Doctor Aphra 23: The Catastrophe Con, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 24: The Catastrophe Con, Part V * Doctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI * Doctor Aphra Annual 2: Winloss and Nokk * Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I * Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II * Doctor Aphra 29 * Doctor Aphra 30 * * Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II * Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III * Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV * Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V * Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI * Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I * Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III * Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV * Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V * Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI * Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I * Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II * Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III * Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV * Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V * Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI * Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I * Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II * Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III * Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV * Star Wars 60 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1 * Star Wars: Commander * Lando, Part I * Lando, Part II * Lando, Part III * Lando, Part IV * Lando, Part V * Han Solo, Part I * Han Solo, Part II * Han Solo, Part III * Han Solo, Part IV * Han Solo, Part V * * * Battlefront: Twilight Company * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia * [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * ''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' audiobook * ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD * ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book * AT-AT Attack! * Use the Force! * Captured on Cloud City * * Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure * Leia and the Great Island Escape * * [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] * * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD * ''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book * Rescue from Jabba's Palace * Ewoks Join the Fight * * * * * Shattered Empire, Part I * * * Shattered Empire, Part II * Shattered Empire, Part III * * * Aftermath * ''Aftermath'' audiobook * Star Wars: Uprising * Shattered Empire, Part IV * Aftermath: Life Debt * * * Aftermath: Empire's End * * Alphabet Squadron * Hyperspace Mountain * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * * Bloodline * Phasma * «The Perfect Weapon» * * * * * Before the Awakening * Poe and the Missing Ship * Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II * Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I * Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I * Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II * Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I * Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II * Poe Dameron Annual 1 * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I * Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V * Poe Dameron Annual 2 * * * * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * * * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base * [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] * ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel * The Force Awakens: Rey's Story * The Force Awakens: Finn's Story * The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD * ''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) * Finn & Rey Escape! * Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation * The Force Awakens, Part II * The Force Awakens, Part III * Han & Chewie Return! * Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game * * A Call for Heroes * The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron * * [[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel * The Last Jedi Adaptation 3 * Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I * * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III * * * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * * * *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #25-27 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания }} Категория:Государства Категория:Галактическая Империя